heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man (video game)
|platforms = PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, Mobile phone|Mobile]], Microsoft Windows |media = DVD-DL]] (Windows, X360), Wii Optical Disc]] (Wii), Blu-ray Disc (PS3), DVD (PS2), Universal Media Disc|UMD]] (PSP), Nintendo DS Game Card (NDS) | input = Keyboard (computing)|keyboard]] & mouse, Gamepad]], Wii Remote]] & Wii Nunchuk|Nunchuk]], Nintendo DS Stylus |requirements = |website = http://www.sega.com/gamesite/ironman/index.php }} Iron Man is a 2008 in video gaming|2008]] video game]] based on the Iron Man (2008 film)|film of the same name]] as well as the classic iterations of the character. It was released on May 2, 2008 to coincide with the release of the film in cinemas. The game is published by Sega, and was released on PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 (developed by Sega Studios San Francisco|Secret Level]]), PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Wii, Microsoft Windows (developed by Behaviour Interactive|Artificial Mind and Movement]]) and Mobile phone|Mobile platforms]]. The enemies are Advanced Idea Mechanics]], the Maggia (comics)|Maggia]] and the Mandarin (comics)#Films|Ten Rings]] terrorist group. The supervillain]]s in the game includes Whiplash (comics)|Blacklash]], Controller (Marvel Comics)|Controller]], Titanium Man]], Melter]], and Iron Monger]]. A significant feature has Robert Downey, Jr.]], Terrence Howard]] and Shaun Toub]] reprising their roles from the movie. Plot During a business trip to Afghanistan]] to demonstrate Stark Industries]]' new weapon, Iron Man|Tony Stark]] is kidnapped by the terrorist group Mandarin (comics)|Ten Rings]], who orders him to build a missile for them. Instead, he and fellow captive Ho Yinsen|Yinsen]] secretly build a Iron Man's armor|powered suit of armor]] in the months following his capture. During this time, Yinsen also acts as Stark's mentor, showing him humility and telling him of the horrors his company has caused, making Stark reconsider his life. Stark impressed himself after finishing the armor, calling it "the future". Armed with a flamethrower]], Stark uses the armor to defeat several terrorists and destroy their weapons stockpile, but Yinsen is killed during the escape. Stark then escapes from the Ten Rings caves, but his suit is destroyed when he crashlands in the desert. Upon being picked up by the Air Force and returning to the United States]], Stark declares that his company will no longer manufacture weapons, a move disapproved by his business partner Iron Monger|Obadiah Stane]]. With the help of his personal Artificial Intelligence|A.I.]] Edwin Jarvis#J.A.R.V.I.S.|J.A.R.V.I.S.]], Stark develops an updated and more powerful version of his armor, adding Stark Industries new Iron Man's armor|repulsor technology]] and flight capability. While testing his new suit at Stark Industries, Tony is informed by his assistant Pepper Potts]] that armed men are attacking the facilities. Stark then decides to use his suit to deal with the attackers, and notices that they are Maggia (comics)|Maggia]] soldiers. After the attack, Stark discovers that Maggia is providing weapons for the Ten Rings, and he returns to Afghanistan to battle them. Using his new Mark III "Iron Man" armor, Stark destroys Maggia's weapons stockpiles and an armored hovercraft. On the way back home he is confronted by the United States Air Force. A pair of F-22 Raptor]]s are sent after Stark; one is damaged during the chase, but Stark manages to save the pilot. He then establishes contact with his friend Lieutenant Colonel War Machine|James Rhodes]], who learns of Stark's identity and cancels the jet attack. Tony then returns home, where Pepper Potts discovers what he was doing with himself all alone. Rhodes then starts to help Stark with his desires, informing him of a weapons transport in Afghanistan. Stark follows the transport, destroying the weapons, defeating the villain Blacklash, a former Stark Industries worker, in the process, before proceeding to Maggia's compound to destroy the rest of the weapons, and after infiltrating the mansion he confronts Madame Masque]], who is killed when a wall falls on her. Stark then discovers Maggia's last weapon: a heavily armed flying fortress. Iron Man then attacks the fortress and destroys it, ending Maggia's evil once and for all. While Stark was confronting Maggia, his corrupt business partner Obadiah Stane secretly recovered the first Iron Man armor in Afghanistan and started working with the company Advanced Idea Mechanics]] (A.I.M.) to create a power source. After Rhodes informs him that A.I.M. has attacked a nuclear facility in Russia]], Stark decides to confront them, also because A.I.M. was Stark Industries top buyers before he stopped manufacturing weapons. Iron Man ends the nuclear energy robbery and detects a strong radiation signal underground. After following this signal Stark is confronted by Titanium Man|Boris Bullski]], who created a titanium]] armor similar to that of Iron Man, thus becoming the "Titanium Man". However, Stark is able to defeat Bullski and then returns to United States. Rhodes then informs him that A.I.M. has attacked a military ship in the Arctic, and Stark once again prevents them from stealing nuclear energy, as well as defeating the Controller (Marvel Comics)|Controller]]. After returning to Stark Industries, Tony sends Pepper to hack the Industries computer and find the shipping records, so he can track down the illicit shipments and destroy them. However, the facilities are attacked by A.I.M. forces under the command of Titanium Man, who was actually sent by Obadiah Stane to steal the Iron Man suit. After discovering Stane's involvement with A.I.M. and the Ten Rings, Stark once again defeats Bullski. Tony then returns to his workshop, where he is ambushed by Stane, who steals his Iron Man's armor|arc reactor]] to create a power source for his own armor. Stark is rescued by Rhodey, and is informed by him that A.I.M. kidnapped Pepper to use her as bait. He then uses his armor to save Pepper from an A.I.M. facility, and prevents the explosion of their reactor. Stark then decides that A.I.M. is a bigger menace than Stane, and decides to confront them first. He heads to their island and destroys their proton cannon, and later confronts and defeats the Melter]]. Stark then destroys a space tether, ending the A.I.M. menace. Stark then returns to the United States]] and contacts Obadiah Stane, discovering that he kidnapped Pepper Potts. Tony then heads back to Stark Industries, where he confronts an armored Stane in the surrounding streets. Stane then flies to the top of Stark Industries, and Stark orders Pepper to overload the Iron Man's armor|arc reactor]] at the building to damage the Iron Monger]] suit. The plan works and Stane is defeated. After the defeat of Maggia, Advanced Idea Mechanics and the Iron Monger, Tony Stark decides to continue helping mankind as Iron Man. After the end, you can play the game again with various different armors from the classic Iron Man comics. Cast * Robert Downey, Jr.]] as Anthony "Tony" Stark ** Stephen Stanton]] as Iron Man]] * Terrence Howard]] as USAF]] Lieutenant colonel (United States)|Lt. Col.]] War Machine|James "Rhodey" Rhodes]] * Shaun Toub]] as Ho Yinsen|Yinsen]] * Dimitri Diatchenko]] as Titanium Man|Titanium Man / Boris Bullski]] * Gavin Hammon as Melter|Melter / Bruno Horgan]] * Zach McGowan (actor)|Zach McGowan]] as Blacklash|Whiplash / Marc Scarlotti]] * Meredith Monroe]] as Pepper Potts|Virginia "Pepper" Potts]] * Gillon Stephenson as Edwin Jarvis#J.A.R.V.I.S.|J.A.R.V.I.S.]] * Fred Tatasciore as Iron Monger|Iron Monger / Obadiah Stane]] * Courtenay Taylor]] as Madame Masque|Madame Masque / Whitney Nefaria]] * Jim Ward (voice actor)|Jim Ward]] as Controller (Marvel Comics)|Controller / Basil Sandhurst]] Reception 47/100 (PS2) 45/100 (X360) 44/100 (PSP) 44/100 (Wii) 42/100 (PS3) 32/100 (PC) |OXM = 5.0/10 }} The Nintendo DS, Wii, PS2 and PSP versions all received generally unfavorable critical scores on GameRankings and Metacritic. These versions suffer from gameplay, graphics and controls frustrations. The United Kingdom|UK]] based Official Nintendo Magazine]] rated the Wii version of Iron Man 15%, one of their lowest rating to date.http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/article.php?id=4444 The Xbox 360 version received an average score of 46% on GameRankings and Metacritic, and the PS3 version received an average score of 43%. These versions were critically panned for frustrating controls, lackluster graphics, and repetitive gameplay, with Eurogamer awarding it 3/10Iron Man Review // Xbox 360 /// Eurogamer and IGN]] 3.8/10.IGN: Iron Man Review It was honored and awarded "Worst Game Everyone Played" by GameSpot in their 2008 video game awards. Sequel A sequel game, Iron Man 2 (video game)|Iron Man 2]] was written by Iron Man comic book writer Matt Fraction]], and was loosely-based on the film Iron Man 2]]. The game was released on May 4, 2010.Busch, Jenna. "Comics' Matt Fraction on how he wrote the Iron Man 2 game", Blastr]], August 3, 2009 References * http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/article.php?id=4444 External links * Official game website * Iron Man: The Video Game at Internet Movie Database]] Category:2008 video games]] Category:Action video games]] Category:Video games based on Iron Man]] Category:Nintendo DS games]] Category:Nintendo DS games with Rumble Pak support]] Category:PlayStation 2 games]] Category:PlayStation 3 games]] Category:PlayStation Portable games]] Category:Sega video games]] Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe video games]] Category:Video games developed in Canada]] Category:Video games developed in the United States]] Category:Video games set in Afghanistan]] Category:Video games set in the United States]] Category:Wii games]] Category:Windows games]] Category:Xbox 360 games]]